1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock structure for a long, flexible line such as a lead for a pet, a safety rope for a construction worker, an evacuation rope, a painter for mooring a ship, etc.
2. Discussion of Background
A rope, for example a dog lead in conventional use, is bent at one end into the form of a loop to be gripped by hand. The leading end of the dog lead is fastened to the side surface of an intermediate portion of the lead, and this portion is bound around with a strip of leather.
The conventional type of lead mentioned above, however, has the disadvantage that the lead is likely to get soft and broken at the leather after repeated use, with the result that the looped end of the lead will become detached from the intermediate portion. The lead, therefore, cannot withstand long-time use.